


Run From Me

by justahopelessssromantic



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahopelessssromantic/pseuds/justahopelessssromantic
Summary: A Jax Teller Drabble inspired by the song Run From Me by Timber Timbre
Relationships: Jax Teller/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Run From Me

You stood in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner as you waited for your husband Jax to get back home. With Jax as SAMCRO’s new president he had been away from home more often than not, as the pressures of the new title weighed heavily on him.

You had been married two years now, you knew the life of the club, and you knew what you were getting into when you became his Old Lady, but the club’s business was so far away from Jax’s goals to go straight and it seemed that every time he took a step in the right direction something would happen and the club would fall two steps back. 

You washed the pot that you had cooked spaghetti sauce in that night and watched as the tinted red water swirled around in the sink before disappearing completely down the drain. 

Drying the pot you listened as you heard the front door open and shut loudly before heavy footsteps stomped down the hallway in the opposite direction of you, towards the bathroom.

Putting the pot down on the counter you dried your hands off as you headed towards the direction your husband disappeared off to. The shower sounded as you peeked into Abel’s room to check his sleeping state as you made your way past. 

The bathroom door was open, steam already encompassing the small room and seeping out into the hallway.

Stepping into the bathroom you watched Jax, his back to you, head bowed as leaned against the shower wall, the tinted red water running down his body, washing away the bloodshed of the day, settled at the bottom of the shower before swirling around and disappearing down the drain. 

Bending over you grabbed the discarded bloody clothes off the bathroom floor, before silently exiting giving him the time to collect himself. 

Placing the clothes into the sink in your laundry room you grabbed the bottle of hydrogen peroxide from the cabinet below.

Taking out his white t-shirt you poured some peroxide onto the dark red stains and began scrubbing at them with an old toothbrush like you had done so many times before. 

This wasn’t your husband’s blood though, you knew that much, and that knowledge both comforted you and terrified you at the same time. 

Rinsing the shirt under the cold tap water you watched the tinted red water wash down the drain for a third time that night. 

“(Y/N)”, Jax’s tired voice sounded from behind you. 

Laying the shirt in the bottom of the sink you turned around to face him, his bare chest was burned red from his shower with water droplets scattered across his body and dripping from his wet hair. His face looked exhausted. You could see the war raging in his head as you looked into his eyes. 

Placing your hand gently on the side of his face he leaned into your touch closing his eyes, a lone tear escaping and falling down his cheek. 

Your heart broke as you watched your husband slip farther and farther away from the man you fell in love with, knowing it was breaking him just as much as you. 

“You need to leave.” His eyes were closed and his voice hushed. “Take Abel and get out of this toxic town before it swallows the both of you too, and I drag you down with me.”

“What?” You gasped, “No, Jax. I knew what I was getting into, I married you for better or for worse, remember?” Tears welled in your eyes. 

Opening his eyes he grabbed your wrist removing your hand from his face, “Leave (Y/N). Take our son and get out of here while you still can.” His voice was stern.

“No!” You began to protest.

“Shit with the club isn’t getting better.” He ran his hand over his hair smoothing it back, shaking his head, “The things I’ve done (Y/N), the blood I’ve shed, there is no coming back from that!” His nostrils flared as his voice raised.

“Don’t do this Jax,” You said.

“What?! Protect my family?” He snapped.

“You’re trying to scare me, push me away, like you have so many times in the past! If I ran every time you tried this we would have never made it this far!” You snapped back at him.

“Exactly,” he spat, “You should have run a long time ago,” he gripped your shoulders firmly, locking his gaze with yours, “Run from me, darlin’. Run, my good wife. Run from me, darlin’,” his eyes pierced right through you, “You better run for your life.”


End file.
